1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field drywall construction and more particularly to a drywall corner bead that can be finished on both sides wet with a standard mud dispensing box typical in the trade.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years in the drywall trade, automatic taping tool companies have tried to come up with a tool to box corners in one step. Boxing a corner means putting drywall mud on both sides of it in a condition that can later be sanded and painted. The problem with boxing traditional corners is that only one side at a time can be tooled. If an attempt is made to tool both sides of a corner at the same time, either the guide on the mud dispensing box will disturb (and ruin) the mud on the other side of the corner, or the mud coming out of the box will flow onto the other side. In either case, the corner would be left in an unacceptable condition. This has forced tooling or boxing only one side of each corner at a time. One side is tooled, then the mud must be allowed to dry, a process that requires coming back at least a day later. Only after the mud on the first side is totally dry, can the second side be tooled. Workers must typically pass through a construction site tooling only first sides of corners. They must then come back on a subsequent day to tool the second sides. This puts at least an extra day into the construction cycle.
What is badly needed it a corner bead that will allow a standard mud dispensing box to tool both sides of a corner while the mud is still wet. This corner should be available in standard or bullnose (rounded) styles for exterior corners, and should be a available as a flex-trim for interior corners. The worker should be able to mud one side and immediately mud the other.